


Bedtime stories

by orphan_account



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hannu could spend hours on the story, the story  was long and intricate and always had her captivated. He said it was the story of how it all began. The magic in their blood. how it sings, the energy, the thrill!





	Bedtime stories

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically just my headcanons of how a kid of Paju and Hannu would be like, and how hannu would be like after marriage and the dream ect.

Night time was Raakel's favorite time of the day. It was full of routines, but after she had brushed her teeth and laid down under the covers, it was full of adventures and sometimes, death.

Hannu would come in, glass of water In hand, and  tuck her in with a story. but not any old story, no, those stories were too gooey and soft . No, this one was special. Because it came from her father, the story was real and tangible when he told it, a story book come to life. Hannu told it differently each time he said it, But it all came together in the end. Sometimes he would leave stuff out, or go into extra details, it all depended on his mood,  on what he felt like that day. He didn't tell the story lightly, but it was part of him, of them both.

"You ready?"

Hannu asked, sitting down on the chair by her bed, arms crossed. Raakel nodded, her red curls bouncing and snuggled down into her covers, her blankets going up to her chin, and clutching madam, her lamb stuffed animal

"Once, years ago before you were born, on the Midwinter feast...."

Hannu could spend hours on the story, the story  was long and intricate and always had her captivated. Raakel could tell when he edited the story in the beginning, when he first started telling her the story. His voice would catch, his hands would tighten and she would give him her stuffie. The story upsetted  him sometimes, bringing back unwanted, or maybe unhappy memories he wanted to forget. raakel was never sure which. But he always finished. He said it was the story of how it all began. The magic in their blood. how it sings like violins, the energy, the thrill of chanting the spell. But Mommy could never know.

"She wouldn't believe it anyways, so why say anything?" 

Hannu had asked her once, on a sunny afternoon  while he was spreading peanut butter on a piece of bread, while she stood in her tippy toes to watch her father prepare a lunch.

She didn't mind the secrets, no she thought it  was fun, it was a daddy and Raakel secret. it was something they both shared, something that brought them closer. But sometimes, she did feel bad. How often has her mother said  that lying was bad? a lot. But Daddy didn't mind, he said that everyone had lied at least once, Paju was no exception. She had heard Paju say over and over again "Mommy and Daddy do not lie....."

But it didn't matter in the end, She decided. Nothing bad has came out of this magic yet. though her father says  magic comes with a price, but he has been wrong before, hasn't he? it was better to just sit back and relax, letting his voice travel through the room quietly, for he never spoke above a whisper when he told the story. letting it drift her to sleep slowly, his voice, the story echoing in her ears all the while and just forget about worries.

**Author's Note:**

> it was supposed to be more light hearted but it ended up kind of weird. I plan to do more stuff with Raakel in later stories!


End file.
